Never Let Go 2: Prince Caspian
by princesspevensie
Summary: Sequal to NEVER LET GO. The Pevensie siblings return to Narnia only to find it a darker place then they remember. While helping Prince Caspian regain his throne, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy will have to help each other in order for Narnia to be at peace again. Will they be able to stop the darkness from taking over Narnia? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Let Go 2: Prince Caspian**

_Summary:_Sequal to Never Let Go. After their last adventure in Narnia, the Pevensie siblings return to Narnia, only to find it a darker place than they previously thought. Making new friends and helping Prince Caspian to reclaim his throne, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy will have to overcome obstacles that may drift them apart in order for Narnia to be at peace again. Evil is growing and love is blossoming. Will they be able to stop the evil from taking over Narnia? Edmund/Lucy and Peter/Susan.

**Songs:**

**- Alice's theme (Alice in Wonderland 2010 soundtrack)**

**- The Life and Death of Amy Pond (Doctor Who series 5: Soundtrack)**

**- I Am the Doctor in Utah (Doctor Who series 6: Soundtrack)**

**- The Attic (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island)**

**Chapter 1: The Return to Narnia... **

"**Mind** yourself, Love!" the driver yelled as he slammed the brakes of his car down to avoid hitting Lucy.

Lucy smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry," she apologised as she ran across the road. She had to find Susan.

"Watch where you're going!" the same driver shouted in replied.

It has been one year since Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy came back from their beloved country. All of them were going back to school now the War was slightly easing. Edmund of course had a fit of going back to school while Susan was overly excited. Peter and Lucy didn't really care; they just wanted to get back to Narnia.

Speaking of Susan, Susan was standing near a newspaper stand, reading the local paper, when a boy of around fourteen to fifteen years old with oily tanned skinned and pimples came up to her nervously. Susan gave him a kind smile and went back to her newspaper. In her mind she was thinking about Peter. Since she found out that he and Edmund were adopted she started to have different feelings for Peter that weren't your average Brother and Sister feelings. Her musings were interrupted by the boy next to her.

"You go to St Finbars?" the boy asked.

Susan nodded. "That's right," she said.

"I go to Hendon House, across the road," the boy informed her and she smiled. That's the same school that Peter and Edmund go to. The boy continued to speak. "I've seen you, sitting by yourself," he added.

Susan looked down for a moment before she looked back at the boy. "Yes, well I prefer to be left alone," she said, hoping the boy could take the hint, but he didn't. She wished that Peter could come to her rescue.

The boy smiled. "Me too," he said and Susan rolled her eyes. "What's your name?" he asked.

Susan quickly thought of a lie. "My name's Phyllis," she said when Lucy interrupted them.

"Susan!" she shouted when she reached her and Susan closed her eyes in annoyance. Lucy ran up to her and took a deep breath.

"You better come quickly," Lucy said and took off again and Susan put the paper down, grabbed her luggage and started to run to catch up with her sister.

They ran inside the train station where they could hear several loud voices screaming "Fight! Fight! Fight!" over and over. Susan bit her lip. She had a bad feeling that Peter was somehow involved.

Her fears were correct when she saw Peter in the middle of the fight. They looked at each other. Peter looked apologetic while Susan looked disappointed. They broke eye contact when one of the boys that were fighting Peter, slammed him against the wall. Edmund came rushing in and started to join the fight.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted in shock and watched as Edmund shoved one of the boys to the floor.

The soldiers came rushing in and started to break up the fight. One of the soldiers grabbed Peter off the ground and slightly shook him.

"Act your age!" the soldier scolded Peter and Peter grabbed his luggage and sat down on a bench next to Lucy and Susan while Edmund sat down next to Lucy.

Edmund was still frustrated at Peter's attitude. This was not his brother that he remembered in Narnia.

"You're welcome," he said.

Peter rolled his eyes and stood up. "I had it sorted," he retorted.

Susan sighed. "What was it this time Peter?" she asked.

Peter looked at her and then sighed. "He bumped me," he explained.

Lucy's eyes widened. "So you hit him?" she asked, shocked that her brother would do that.

Peter shook his head. "No, after he bumped me, they tried to make me apologise," he said. "That's when I hit him," he added with a shrug.

Susan sighed. "Pete is it that hard to just walk away?" she asked softly.

Peter growled. "I shouldn't have to!" he snapped. "I mean don't you ever get tired of getting treated like a kid?" he asked.

Edmund laughed, amused by his brothers actions. "Hello, Peter! We are kids!" he chuckled, making Lucy smile.

Peter gritted his teeth. "But I wasn't always!" he growled making his siblings look down as they remembered their times as Kings and Queens in Narnia.

Peter calmed down and walked back to the bench and sat down. "It's been a year, how long does he expect us to wait?" he asked softly. Lucy grabbed Peter's hand in comfort.

Susan sighed. "I know it's hard Peter, but I think it's time to accept that we live here now," she said quietly. "We might not ever get back," she added making Peter glare at her with his icy blue eyes.

Susan flinched and turned around. She saw the geeky boy walking up to them. "Oh no," she groaned and turned back to her siblings. "Pretend you're talking to me," she said.

Edmund and Peter leaned over and saw the geek boy. They smiled.

"We are talking to you," Edmund argued and Lucy and Peter laughed at Susan's frustrated expression.

Suddenly Lucy jumped out of her seat. "Ow!" she exclaimed, making Edmund raised an eyebrow at her.

"Lu?" Edmund asked, concerned.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Quiet Lucy," she scolded.

Lucy shook her head. "Something pinched me!" she complained.

Peter jumped up and stood by Lucy as well while looking at Edmund. "Oi, Stop pulling," he said.

Edmund raised his hands. "I'm not touching you," he argued.

Susan sighed. "Will all of you just…" she started to say when she jumped up as well. "What is that?" she asked.

Lucy's eyes widened. "It feels like magic," she said in excitement.

Susan nodded. "Everyone holds hands," she shouted over the train that was fast approaching them.

Edmund looked horrified at Peter. "I'm not holding your hand!" he shouted.

Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed Edmund's and Lucy's hand tightly while Susan grabbed Lucy's other hand. The train seems to be rushing past them, pulling everything with it including the bricks, the platform and their luggage. Suddenly they found themselves in a cave on a beach. The siblings stepped out into the sunlight with smiles on their faces. Lucy looked at Susan and they both laughed and took off in a run. Peter grinned at Edmund and they followed their sisters into the water. Edmund jumped on Peter's back playfully and Peter fell into the water, dragging Edmund with him. Lucy shirked as Susan splashed her. Edmund stopped playing and looked up.

"Ed?" Susan asked.

Edmund looked at them. "Where do you suppose we are?" he asked softly.

Peter laughed and splashed Edmund playfully. "Where do you think?" he asked rhetorically.

Edmund shrugged. "Well, Pete, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," he said and Peter, Susan and Lucy all looked up to where Edmund was staring. There were ruins on top of the cliff.

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy walked up to the ruins, shedding their school blazers and ties as they went.

Peter took an apple of an apple tree and chucked it to Lucy who caught it. She took a bite out of it and Edmund snagged it and took a bit as well.

"Ed!" Lucy said.

Edmund shrugged. "I'm hungry," he explained and gave the apple back to Lucy who took it, laughed and walked in another direction.

Lucy walked near a ruined balcony that looked over to the glistening blue sea.

She turned back to Susan who was walking towards her. "I wonder who lived here," she mused.

Susan was about to answer when she noticed something gold on the grass. It seemed to be a miniature gold centaur statue.

She gasped. "I think we did," she said softly.

Lucy narrowed her eyes and Peter and Edmund jogged up to them.

"Hey, that's mine," he said. "From my chess set," he explained.

Peter looked at Edmund curiously. "Which chess set?" he asked.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Well Peter, I didn't have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" he asked sarcastically and Peter rolled his eyes.

Lucy's eyes widened as did Edmund's when they realised where they were. "It can't be," they both whispered and they ran off leaving Susan and Peter rolling their eyes and running after them.

"Lucy!" Susan shouted while Peter shouted "Edmund" as they ran to catch up to them.

"Don't you see?" Lucy shouted excitedly.

Peter shook his head. "What?" he asked.

Lucy sighed and moved Peter in front of a broken piece of rubble. "Imagine walls," she said.

Edmund moved Susan so she stood next to Peter. "And columns there," he said pointing to his left and walked to stand on Peter's other side.

Lucy stood next to Susan. "And a glass roof," she finished and Susan's eyes widened and tears formed in her blue eyes.

"Cair Paravel," Peter whispered with unshed tears forming in his crystal blue eyes. What happened to their beloved home?

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys; here is the first chapter of Never Let GO 2: Prince Caspian! How did you guys like it? Want me to do more?  
**

**Please review**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Let Go 2: Prince Caspian**

_Summary:_Sequal to Never Let Go. After their last adventure in Narnia, the Pevensie siblings return to Narnia, only to find it a darker place than they previously thought. Making new friends and helping Prince Caspian to reclaim his throne, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy will have to overcome obstacles that may drift them apart in order for Narnia to be at peace again. Evil is growing and love is blossoming. Will they be able to stop the evil from taking over Narnia? Edmund/Lucy and Peter/Susan.

**A/N: Thank you so much for those reviews. As promised, here is chapter 2. Like I did with my first story, this is going to be written in Peter's, Susan's, Edmund's and Lucy's point of view. **

**Happy reading folks!**

**Songs:**

**- Lilly's theme (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2)**

**- Distant Memories (Titanic soundtrack)**

**- Tales of A Jedi Knight/ learn about the Force (Star Wars: Episode 4, A new hope soundtrack)**

**- Martha's Theme (Doctor Who series 3: Soundtrack)**

**Chapter 2: Discoveries and Explanations... **

**After **they had lunch, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy started to wonder around their once beloved castle. Edmund noticed something and walked over to a large boulder.

Edmund knelt down beside it. "Catapults," he said quietly.

Peter looked confused. "What?" he asked.

Edmund looked at Peter with a sad expression. "This didn't just happen Pete," he said. "Cair Paravel was attacked," Edmund explained and Peter pursed his lips and jogged over to a wall and Edmund walked over to him and helped moved it.

There was a hidden door behind it. Lucy and Susan walked over to them. Peter started to break down the door and pulled it off its hinges and moved it to the side. He then started to rip the bottom of his shirt off and picked up a stick. He wrapped the piece of fabric around it.

Peter bit his lip. "Don't suppose you have any matches do you?" he asked Edmund.

Edmund smirked and opened his bag. "No, but will this help?" he asked as he pulled out his silver flashlight.

Peter gaped at it, although he was smiling. "You might have mentioned it a bit sooner!" he said and Edmund grinned as he walked into the room, leading the way with Susan and Lucy behind him and Peter brining up the rear. They walked down the stairs and into a chamber, filled with treasures of all shapes and sizes. At the end of the chamber, they saw four statues of themselves as adults and their chests in front of them.

Peter gasped. "I can't believe it," he whispered. "It's all still here," he said.

Edmund, Susan and Lucy ran to their chests and opened them, going through their treasures. Lucy gasped and picked up a golden dress that was too tall for her.

"I was so tall," she said longingly.

Susan smiled gently at her. "Well you were older then," she said.

Edmund put on a helmet that was too big for him and grinned at his sisters. "As opposed to a hundred of years later, when you're younger," Edmund added, making Susan and Lucy laugh.

Peter picked up a gold plate that was covered in dust. He blew away the dust and gazed at it. An image of Aslan was carved on the plate. He closed his eyes in thought. Sometimes he felt that he failed Aslan. That he's not protecting his siblings like he should. He opened his eyes again when he heard Lucy speaking.

"What is it?" Lucy asked Susan. Edmund stopped what he was doing and looked at Susan as well.

Susan turned to look at her. "My horn," she said slowly. "I must've left it on my saddle, the day we went back," she recalled and Edmund looked at Peter who walked up to his own chest and opened it. Edmund, Susan and Lucy looked at Peter as he pulled out his sword from its cover.

"When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meet its death," he recited of his sword.

Lucy bit her lip. "And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again," she finished with tears forming in her blue eyes. Edmund, Susan, Peter looked at her. "Everyone we knew, Mr Tumnus and the Beavers, there all gone," she said.

Edmund looked down when he thought of Mr Tumnus and the Beavers. He walked over to Lucy and wrapped an arm around her tightly. Lucy leaned in his embraced and let some tears fall down her cheeks.

Peter sighed. "We should find out what's going on," he suggested and they nodded.

Edmund smirked. "Well if we're going to explore, we should change into our Narnian clothing," he mused. "We don't want to mistaken for school children don't we?" he joked and they smiled and agreed.

When the siblings changed into their clothing and ate something, they walked out of the chamber with their weapons and walked for ten minutes when they crossed a river. Edmund noticed that a boat was heading their way with two unknown soldiers with a dwarf tied up.

"Susan there is a Narnian in the boat!" he exclaimed. "They're going to drown him!" he added.

Susan brought out her bow and arrow and shot the boat. The soldiers looked confused for a moment and she ran up the hill with her siblings behind her.

She loaded up her bow with another arrow and aimed. "Drop him!" she shouted.

The dwarf looked confused. "Drop him?" he repeated, his voice muffled with the gag over his mouth. The soldiers dropped the dwarf in the water and one soldier grabbed a crossbow. Susan quickly shot the soldier with one of her arrows as Peter dived in the water to rescue the dwarf. The other soldier dived into the water and swam away. Edmund pulled the boat to shore as Peter came to surface and pulled the dwarf out of the water. Lucy ran over to him and cut away the bonds that tied his hands together with her dagger. The dwarf pulled away the gag and looked at Susan, angrily.

"Drop him!" he shouted. "That's the best you can come up with?" he growled.

Susan scoffed and Peter tried to control his anger at the dwarf. "A simple 'thank-you' would suffice," she said.

The dwarf pointed back to where the boat was. "They were doing fine, drowning me without your help!" he growled.

Peter pursed his lips, unimpressed with the dwarf's behaviour. "Maybe we should've let them!" he argued.

Lucy bit her lip. "Why were they going to kill you anyway?" she asked, confused.

The dwarf looked at her and sighed. "They're Telmarines," he explained. "It's what they do," he added.

Edmund gaped at him in shock. "Telmarines!" he repeated. "In Narnia?" he asked.

The dwarf looked at Edmund. "Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" he asked.

Lucy chuckled nervously. "It's a bit of a long story," she answered.

The dwarf looked up and saw Susan giving Peter his sword and his eyes widened when he saw the hilt.

The dwarf gaped at the four of them when he realised who they were. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" he groaned. "You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?" he asked.

Peter held out his hand. "High King Peter, the Magnificent," he said.

Susan chuckled. "You probably could've left off the last bit," she joked and Edmund quietly snickered. Lucy elbowed him in the guts.

The dwarf laughed as well. "Probably," he agreed.

Peter pursed his lips and drew out his sword. "You might be surprised," he said.

The dwarf chuckled. "Oh you don't want to do that boy," he warned.

Peter shook his head. "Not me," he said. "Him," he added, looking at Edmund with pride shining in his eyes. Edmund smiled back and drew out his sword. Peter held out his sword to the dwarf who took it and the sword dropped in the sand because of the weight. Lucy giggled and Edmund smiled at her. Suddenly, the dwarf knocked Edmund's sword away and started to attack him with a swing with Peter's sword. Edmund ducked and the dwarf hit him in the face. Edmund backed off a little.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted.

The dwarf grinned. "Aw, you alright?" he mocked asked.

Edmund growled quietly. They circled each other and Edmund lightly hit the dwarf butt with the flat side of his sword. Lucy giggled. The dwarf slashed at Edmund's feet, who jumped to dodged the attack. A few seconds later, Peter's sword came out of the dwarfs grip and fell to the sand. The dwarf stared at Peter's sword in disbelief and Edmund put his sword away.

"Beards and Bedsteads!" the dwarf exclaimed. "Maybe that horn worked after all," he muttered.

Susan frowned. "What horn?" she asked.

The dwarf raised his eyebrow. "You're horn of course Queen Susan!" he said.

Lucy smiled. "What's your name?" she asked.

The dwarf grunted. "Trumpkin," he answered.

Trumpkin told the Pevensie siblings what happened with Prince Caspian and Peter suggested that they should go to help this unknown prince. They took the boat with Peter rowing and Edmund steering. It was unusually quiet, but sunny and peaceful. For now anyway. Lucy looked up at the trees with a frown on her face.

"They're so still," she said.

Trumpkin looked to where Lucy was looking at and shrugged. "They're trees. What do you expect?" he asked.

Lucy gave him an irritated look. "They use to dance," she replied.

Trumpkin looked at her. "It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated into the woods. And the trees, they have retreated so deep within themselves that no one has heard from since," he explained.

Lucy bit her lip. "I don't understand," she muttered. "How could Aslan let this happened?" she asked.

Trumpkin looked at her, almost surprised. "Aslan?" he repeated. He then shrugged. "Thought he abandoned us when you lot did," he muttered, angrily.

That hurt Lucy and she looked down at the water. Edmund grabbed her hand with his free one and squeezed it gently. Lucy looked up and forced a smile on her face, though it didn't reach her eyes.

Peter bit his tongue. "We didn't mean to leave you know," he said.

Trumpkin shrugged again. "Doesn't make much difference, does it?' he asked.

Peter's eyes shined with determination. "Get us to the Narnians, and it will," he said and locked eyes with Edmund. Edmund nodded in agreement, as if he understood what Peter was trying to tell him. They travelled in silence after that. A few minutes later, they finally reached the shore and climbed out of the boat.

Trumpkin tied the boat down while Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy got out of the boat. Lucy noticed a bear, down by the river and walked over to it slowly.

Lucy smiled. "Hello there!" she said and Peter, Susan and Edmund looked at her. "It's all right, we're friends," she added. The bear stood up and looked at Lucy.

"Don't move your majesty!" Trumpkin shouted at her but it's too late. The bear started to charge at her. Lucy's eyes widened and she tried to run back to her siblings, but she tripped and fell down to the ground. The bear started to charge and Susan put one of her arrows on the string of her bow.

She took aim while shouting, "Stay away from her!"

Edmund took off in a run towards Lucy as well as Peter. "Shoot, Susan!" he yelled.

The bear continued to charge and Lucy screamed. Lucy covered her face and just before the bear reached her, an arrow hit the bear in the heart and the bear fell over. Dead. Edmund, Peter and Lucy looked at Susan, but her arrow is still attached to the string. She turned around to find Trumpkin holding a crossbow.

Susan bit her lip. "Why wouldn't he stop?" she asked, curiously.

Trumpkin glared. "I suspect he was hungry," he answered and walked over to the bear.

Peter, Edmund and Susan ran over to Lucy and Edmund pulled her up and held her to his chest while Peter pointed his sword at the bear's body.

Edmund's eyes widened. "He was wild," he said.

Peter nodded. "I don't think he could talk at all," he added.

Trumpkin kneeled down next to the bear's body. "Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, and that's what you become," he told them and Lucy looked at the bear with tears in her eyes.

Trumpkin drew out his knife. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember," he added, gravely and dug his knife in the bear. Lucy buried her head in Edmund's chest and Edmund wrapped his arms tighter around her while she cried in his chest.

How could Aslan let this happen?

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter 2 up. How did you guys like it? Do you want more?**

**Please review**

**Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Let Go 2: Prince Caspian**

_Summary:_Sequal to Never Let Go. After their last adventure in Narnia, the Pevensie siblings return to Narnia, only to find it a darker place than they previously thought. Making new friends and helping Prince Caspian to reclaim his throne, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy will have to overcome obstacles that may drift them apart in order for Narnia to be at peace again. Evil is growing and love is blossoming. Will they be able to stop the evil from taking over Narnia? Edmund/Lucy and Peter/Susan.

**A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here is chapter 3! My Trials are done so I will be able to update more now!**

**I like to dedicate this chapter to Daughter of sea and wisdom for being with me since my first Narnian story...**

**Happy reading folks!**

* * *

**Songs:**

**5:02 PM (Doctor Who series 6: Soundtrack)**

**Moments (One Direction- Up All Night)**

**Lizard Chase (Journey 2: Mysterious Island soundtrack)**

**Chapter 3: Crossing the Gorge and Meeting Caspian... **

**The** Pevensie siblings and Trumpkin were walking through a forest in a comfortable silence. Lucy stayed near Susan who was analysing her surroundings.

She sighed. "You know Pete, I don't remember this way at all," she said and Lucy nodded in agreement.

Peter grinned and turned to Susan. "That's the problem with girls," he said. "You can't carry a map in your heads," he teased and Edmund smiled.

Lucy giggled. "That's because our heads have something in them," she retorted.

Susan looked at Lucy. "I just wish he listen to the DLF," she said.

Edmund jumped off a log and looked at them confused. "DLF?" he asked and raised his eyebrows.

Lucy giggled. "Dear Little Friend," she explained and walked with Susan.

Trumpkin stopped walking. "Well, that's not patronizing isn't it?" he asked and Edmund smirked.

Peter walked into a rock passage when he stopped and pursed his lips. "I'm not lost," he muttered.

Trumpkin nodded. "No," he agreed. "You're just going the wrong way," he added.

Peter turned to him and glared. Edmund flinched as he remembered his mother's glare on him when he was held prisoner. It was exactly the same.

"You said that you last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods," Peter said. "And the quickest way to get there is to cross at the River Rush," he added.

Trumpkin rolled his eyes slightly. "But, unless I am mistaken, there is no crossing in these parts," he said.

Peter growled. "That explains it then," he said angrily. "You're mistaken," he growled and walked ahead. Edmund, Susan and Lucy looked at each other and Susan followed Peter. Edmund walked slowly behind with Lucy.

Lucy grabbed his hand. "Ed?" she asked quietly.

Edmund sighed sadly. "I miss the old Peter," he admitted. "That's all," he said.

Lucy tightened her grip. "Peter will come around Edmund," she said. "I know he will," she added.

Edmund smiled sadly and they ran to catch up to Peter, Susan and Trumpkin. They continued to walk until they came across the gorge and looked down. They could hear the river rushing down below.

Susan smirked. "You see Peter, over hundreds of years, water erodes the earth's soil..." she started to say when Peter rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up, Su," he said.

Edmund looked at Trumpkin. "Is there a way down?" he asked.

Trumpkin nodded. "Yeah, falling," he replied sarcastically. "There's a ford near Beruna," he told them. "How do you feel about swimming?" he asked.

Susan shrugged. "Rather that than walking," she said.

Edmund and Lucy were about to follow when they got distracted and looked across the gorge.

"Aslan?" they both asked in unison, making Peter, Susan and Trumpkin stop a bit.

Edmund grinned. "It's Aslan!" he cheered.

Lucy smiled and turned to them, along with Edmund. "It's Aslan over there," she said and Susan and Peter looked at each other in confusion.

"Don't you see he's right...?" Lucy started to say but looked back and saw that he was gone.

Edmund looked as well and frowned. "There," he finished.

Trumpkin raised an eyebrow at them. "Do you see him now?" he asked.

Edmund growled and Lucy grabbed his hand to keep him calm. "We're not crazy," she said to him and turned to Peter and Susan. "He was there. He wanted us to follow him," she insisted.

Peter looked across the gorge with doubt shining in his crystal blue eyes. "I am sure that there are many other lions in the woods," he said and glanced back at Susan before turning to Lucy. "Just like that bear," he added.

Edmund scoffed. "I think we know Aslan when we see him," he growled at Peter who took a step back in shock.

Trumpkin sighed. "Look, I'm not going to jump off a cliff for someone who doesn't exist," he said.

Edmund glared at Trumpkin before turning his gaze to his brother. "The last time you didn't believe Lucy, you ended up looking pretty stupid," he said.

Peter pursed his lips and looked across to where Aslan was supposed to be.

He looked at Lucy. "Why wouldn't I have seen him?" he asked quietly.

Lucy shrugged. "Maybe you weren't looking," she suggested.

Peter bit his lip. "I'm sorry Lu," he apologised and he and Susan walked away, followed by Trumpkin, leaving Edmund and Lucy behind.

Lucy bit her lip and looked at Edmund. Edmund sighed sadly and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest.

"Why won't they believe us?' she whispered heartbroken.

Edmund shook his head. "I don't know Lu," he said and Lucy looked up and saw unshed tears in Edmund's chocolate brown eyes.

They both calmed down before they ran to catch up with their siblings and Trumpkin. They walked in a tense silence until they got to the Fords of Beruna. However they were surprised when they saw trees falling down and Telmarine soldiers already there. They quickly hid behind a bunch of logs.

Susan bit her lip and turned to Peter. "Maybe this wasn't the best way to come after all," she whispered and Peter nodded in agreement and snuck back to where they were. The others followed silently.

They went back to the gorge where Edmund and Lucy looked where Aslan was before.

Peter sighed. "So where exactly do you two think you saw Aslan?' he asked and Edmund and Lucy glared.

Lucy scoffed. "I wish you won't try to sound like grown-ups," she said. "We _don't_ think we saw him. We _did_ see him," she insisted and Edmund nodded and walked to the edge of the gorge.

Trumpkin looked confused. "I am a grown-up" he said making Peter smile.

"It was right over-" Edmund started to say when the ground collapsed underneath him. He screamed.

"Edmund!" Susan yelled and they rushed over to where he was, sitting safely a few feet down.

"Here," he finished and looked down. A steep narrow path going down, like a ramp. They all walked down the path and started to walk across the river. Lucy tripped and Trumpkin caught her and steadied her. Lucy smiled to the dwarf in thanks and looked up at the sky.

After they crossed the river, Peter suggested that they stop since it was getting dark and they agreed. Trumpkin and Edmund wondered off to get some firewood while Peter, Susan and Lucy got some food for dinner. They ended up with fish and apples. The fire was still burning and night fell over them, leaving them to watch the stars until they got sleepily.

Lucy however was not sleeping. She was looking at the stars, naming the constellations that came to her mind with her arms behind her head.

"Lu," Susan whispered. "Are you awake?" she asked.

"Hmm," Lucy said and she heard Susan sitting up.

Susan bit her lip. "Why didn't you think I didn't see Aslan?" she asked.

Lucy gasped and sat up. "You believe me?" she asked. In the past year, she and Susan have been drifting apart, sort of like Peter and Edmund. Worst of all, Susan kept saying that Narnia wasn't real, that it was just a dream.

Susan shrugged. "We got to cross the gorge..." she said.

Lucy frowned. "I don't know, maybe you didn't want to," she suggested. The two sisters were unaware of Trumpkin listening.

Susan sighed and lay down again, using her arm as a pillow. "And I finally just got use to the idea of being in England," she said.

Lucy frowned at her sister's tone. "But you're happy to be here aren't you?" she asked.

Susan shrugged. "While it lasts," she replied. Lucy sighed and lay back down on the ground and they both go back to sleep. When dawn arrived, Lucy snapped her eyes opened when she heard soft growling. She looked at Edmund for a brief second before she got up and walked away from them, following the direction of the growling. She walked through the forest when a dryad floats past her, laughing. She turned around and saw the trees moving to make a path for her.

Then she heard it. "Lucy," a deep voice growled softly.

Her eyes widened as she followed the voice. She turned a corner and she grinned. Aslan was standing there, on a hill. Lucy ran to him and hugged him.

"I've missed you so much," she admitted softly. She pulled away and smiled. "You've grown," she noted.

Aslan chuckled. "Every year you grow so shall I," he said.

Lucy smiled at that but her smile dropped in a frown. "Where have you been?" she asked softly. "Why haven't you come to help us?" she added.

Aslan frowned. "Things never happen the same way twice, dear one," he replied.

Lucy was about to reply when she heard a twig snapped.

Suddenly she was wide awake. She got up and saw Susan sleeping.

"Su," she snapped quietly. "Get up!" she added.

Susan only rolled over, her eyes still close. "Certainly Lu," she sighed. "Whatever you like," she added before she fell back to sleep.

Lucy sighed and looked at Edmund. "Ed!" she whispered.

Edmund stirred and woke up. "What Lu?" he asked.

Lucy got up and Edmund followed, grabbing his sword. "Lu what is it?" he repeated.

Lucy bit her lip. "I had a dream about Aslan," she said.

Edmund's eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

Lucy nodded. "And I found him this way," she said pointing to her left.

Edmund smiled. "Well what are we waiting for?" he asked and Lucy grinned and took his hand and pulled him in the direction she went in her dream. She stopped at a tree and laid her hand gently on the trunk.

"Wake up," she whispered sadly. Edmund watched her and gently took her hand.

They kept walking when they hear a growl. "Aslan?" Lucy asked when a hand covered Edmund's and Lucy's mouth and dragged them back. They both turned around and saw Peter. Edmund glared at Peter and Peter rolled his eyes. He pointed forwards and they crouched behind some bushes and found the source of the growling. It was a white minator. Lucy gasped quietly and all three of them laid flat on their stomaches. Peter motioned them to be quiet, drew out his sword and snuck up behind the minator.

Then suddenly, a man came in and started to attack Peter. They both begin to fight as Peter swung his sword and misses. His sword is somehow got stuck got stuck in a tree. The unknown man kicked Peter in the stomach and sent him lying on his back. Peter recovered quickly and grabbed a medium sized rock to use as a weapon as the unknown man grabbed Peter's sword from the tree and they were about to attack each other when Lucy and Edmund appeared.

"No! Stop!" Lucy exclaimed.

They stop fighting and Peter looked around and saw the surviving Narnian's coming out of their hiding place. Peter looked at the unknown man. He looked well toned and sure knows how to use a sword. He has tanned skin and shoulder length brown hair and dark eyes. He pointed Peter's sword at him.

Peter's eyes widened when he worked out who this unknown man was. "Prince Caspian?" he asked quietly.

The man nodded. "Yes and who are you?" he asked.

"Peter!" Susan shouted as she and Trumpkin came running up and stopped next to Edmund and Lucy.

Caspian looked at Peter's sword and then at Peter. His eyes widened. 'High King Peter?" He breathed quietly.

Peter smirked. "I believed you called," he said.

Caspian nodded. "Yes but, well, I thought you'd be older," he admitted.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Well if you like, we can come back in a few years," he suggested and started to walk towards his siblings.

"No!" Caspian said and Peter stopped. "It's alright," he assured. "You're just...not what I expected," he admitted slowly looking at Susan. Susan looked down and blushed a bit. Peter bit his tongue in order not to say anything stupid. His feeling towards Susan were a bit more than your average brother and sister relationship, but he couldn't say anything because he feared that Susan would reject his feelings.

Edmund noticed this and looked at a minator and glared at him. "Neither are you," he said.

A black and white badger shrugged. "A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," he said wisely.

An oversized mouse with a red feather on a gold ring on his ear came up to Peter. "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service," he said and Lucy smiled.

She turned to Susan. "Oh My Gosh," she whispered. "He is so cute," she cooed and Susan smiled.

The mouse drew out his sword and looked around. "Who said that?" he asked crossly.

Lucy bit her lip. "Oh, Sorry," she apologized.

The mouse put away and chuckled nervously. "Oh, uh… your majesty. With the greatest respect…I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia," he said.

Peter chuckled. "Well, at least we know some of you can handle a sword," he joked.

The mouse smiled. "Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sir," he said.

Peter nodded, suddenly turned seriously. "Good," he said and turned to Caspian. "Because we're going to need every sword we can get," he added.

Caspian smiled. "Well, then, I guess you'd be wanting yours back," he said and handed Peter's sword to him.

Peter took his sword, sheathes it and walked away.

Lucy frowned and Edmund tensed. They both felt the evil in the air and they knew that a storms coming. And it is going to be deadly.

* * *

**A/N #2: And that is chapter 3 up and running. How'd you guys like it? Want more?**

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Let Go 2: Prince Caspian**

_Summary:_Sequal to Never Let Go. After their last adventure in Narnia, the Pevensie siblings return to Narnia, only to find it a darker place than they previously thought. Making new friends and helping Prince Caspian to reclaim his throne, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy will have to overcome obstacles that may drift them apart in order for Narnia to be at peace again. Evil is growing and love is blossoming. Will they be able to stop the evil from taking over Narnia? Edmund/Lucy and Peter/Susan.

**Happy reading folks!**

**Songs:**

**- Eyes Open (Taylor Swift- The Hunger Games soundtrack)**

**- At Wit's End (Pirates of the Caribbean: At world's end soundtrack)**

**- Han Solo and the Princess (Star Wars; Empire Strikes back soundtrack)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Aslan's How, conversations and planning for a night raid**

**The** sun was shining down on them as they walked through the forest. Peter and Caspian were talking about tactics for the battle, should it ever come, Susan and Edmund were talking to each other while Lucy was talking to Reepicheep. Trumpkin was with Trufflehunter and Nikabrik talking about the Kings and Queens of Old.

Trufflehunter smiled. "So what are they like?" he asked Trumpkin, interested.

Trumpkin shrugged. "Complainers… Stubborn as mules in the morning," he added.

Nikabrik smirked. "So you like them then?" he asked.

Trumpkin thought about it for a while and nodded. "Well enough," he admitted.

They stepped out of the forest and Lucy gasped. On the opposite side of them, surrounded by trees, wild purple and pink flowers and Narnians was a square stone building. Centaurs stood on either side of the entrance to the building. The Kings and Queens of Old along with Caspian walked up to the entrance. Caspian stood behind the Pevensie's and let them go first before he walked behind him. All the Pevensie's were smiling brightly at the centaurs and Lucy was smiling at a child centaur that was holding his sword a little too low. An adult centaur raised the child's arms a little higher as they entered the building and were greeted with a dusty room, filled with Narnians making weapons with fires burning brightly. The heat coming off the fires made the Pevensie's look around in wonder.

Lucy and Edmund walked off into a corridor and Susan went with them, leaving Peter alone with Caspian.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible," Caspian said and Peter nodded in understanding.

Just then Susan came in and looked at Peter. "Pete," she said making Peter blush a little bit for some reason. "You may want to see this," she added making him frown.

She led him down a corridor, lighted by flaming torches and he was able to make the carvings in the walls. He gasped when he realised what they were. It was them, as kings and queens when they first entered Narnia all the way until they left.

"It's us," Susan gasped and Peter grabbed Susan's hand with his free one. The other hand was carrying a flaming torch. She gripped Peter's hand tightly, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Lucy, who was looking at the pictures as well, turned to Caspian who stood awkwardly, fiddling with his long tanned fingers.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked, confused before she turned to Edmund, only to find him staring at the drawing of Peter and their mother fighting at the Battle of Beruna.

"You don't know?" Caspian asked before he took a flaming torch off the wall and walked passed them. Peter and Susan followed while Edmund and Lucy stayed behind.

Lucy gentle took Edmund's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Ed?" she asked.

Edmund frowned. "I'm worried that Peter might lose his way like out mother did," he admitted.

Lucy nodded. "Peter won't Edmund," she said. "You just got to have faith," she added.

Edmund closed his eyes and nodded, not that he didn't agree with Lucy. He felt like Peter was drifting away from him. Peter for the past year, has been always was getting into fights and then coming back in the dorm that they shared, battered and bruised. To be honest, he was starting to get scared of Peter. He hoped that it wouldn't last.

Lucy and Edmund ran to catch up with Peter, Susan and Caspian. Caspian lead them through a dark tunnel, only lit by the three torches that were held by the boys. They all walked into a room, which was dark. Caspian lit the room with his torch and the room lighted up to reveal the Stone Table, which was cracked and a rock carving of Aslan at the end of the room on the wall, with thousands of carved Narnian's of the Battle of Beruna on either of his side. Edmund put his torch on a notch on the wall and he and Lucy walked towards the Stone Table and placed one of their hands on it. Edmund closed his eyes and took a deep breath while Lucy bit her lip. She turned towards Peter, Susan and Caspian.

"He must know what he is doing," she whispered.

Peter bit his lip. "I think it's up to us now," he said and looked at the carved picture of Aslan.

Susan nodded and Caspian pursed his lips and walked out of the chamber. Susan and Lucy followed him, leaving Peter and Edmund alone in the room.

Peter bit the inside of his cheek, nervously. He walked up to Edmund and carefully placed his hand on Edmund's shoulder gently. Edmund flinched and opened his eyes to see Peter looking at him, concerned.

"Ed?" Peter asked.

Edmund bit his lip. "I'm fine," he said. "Just remembering when we were fighting our mother. That's all," he added.

Peter wrapped his arm around Edmund's shoulder. "Do you still have nightmares Ed?" he asked quietly, running his hand through Edmund's dark hair.

Edmund nodded against his brother's shoulder. "Sometimes, but they've been getting worse," he admitted.

Peter sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Edmund shrugged. "You've always been getting into fights at school and you were always in a temper so I didn't tell you," he said.

Peter bit his lip. "I'm sorry Edmund," he apologised.

Edmund looked up at him and shook his head. "Don't apologise," he said. "Just don't lose yourself in anger like our mother did," he added and just as he was about to walk out, a faun ran in with Caspian, Lucy and Susan following him.

"What's wrong?" Edmund asked.

"I found a Telmarine soldier spying on us, Sire," the faun said.

Edmund turned back to Peter who was still. Peter pursed his lips. "We're having a meeting, call the rest of the Narnians here," he ordered and Caspian nodded and walked out of the room.

When the rest of the Narnian's got there, Peter paced around the room, with everyone watching him. Lucy and Edmund were sitting on the Stone table, with Lucy on Edmund's lap, Susan was leaning against a stone pole and Caspian was leaning against the wall.

Peter cleared his throat and looked at the Narnian's. "It's only a matter of time," he started to say. "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle," he added.

Reepicheep looked at Peter. "What do you suppose we do, Sire?" he asked.

Peter and Caspian spoke at the same time.

"We," Caspian said.

"Our," Peter said.

Peter looked at Caspian, annoyed and Caspian backed down.

Peter pursed his lips. "Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us," Peter said wisely, being in more battles than the young prince.

Caspian scoffed. "That's crazy, no one's ever taken that castle," he argued.

Peter shrugged. "There is always a first time," he retorted. The tension between the Prince and the High King was thick. Everyone was quiet, listening to them argue.

Finally Trumpkin nodded, agreeing with Peter. "We'll have the element of surprise," he said.

Caspian shook his head. "But we have the advantage here," he insisted.

Susan spoke up next. "If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely," she said, siding with Caspian. Every time Peter went to war, Susan's heart would ache, thinking of the possible situations that Peter could be in and started to wonder if he would come home.

Trufflehunter took a few steps, closer to the humans. "I, for one feel safer underground," he said, siding with Caspian and the High Queen as well.

Peter turned to Caspian. "Look, I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb," he said.

Edmund nodded, agreeing with his brother. He had his arms around Lucy's waist, with Lucy's head against Edmund's shoulder. "Yes, and if their smart, the Telmarines could just wait and starve us out," he said logically. Peter sent a grateful glance to his brother. He could always rely on Edmund for siding with him.

A hyperactive squirrel that was next to Reepicheep spoke up. "We could collect nuts," he suggested, making Edmund raise an eyebrow.

Reepicheep scoffed. "Yes, and throw them at the Telmarines," he added before turning to glare at the squirrel. "Shut up," he snapped and turned to Peter. "I think you know where I stand, Sire," he said to Peter, with a slight bow.

Peter turned to the head of the Centaur's and pursed his lips. "If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" he asked.

Glenstorm, the head of the Centaur's looked at Caspian for a brief second before turning to Peter and nodded. "Or die trying, my liege," he said.

Lucy sighed softly. "That's what I'm worried about," she whispered softly, making everyone turn to her.

Peter looked confused. "Sorry?" he asked.

Lucy pursed her lips and looked at everyone in the room, including Edmund. "You're all acting like there's only two options," she said. "Dying here, or dying there," she added.

Peter rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure that you've been listening, Lu" Peter said.

Lucy sighed, irritated at her older brother's behaviour. "No, you're not listening!" she shouted making everyone take a step back, except for Edmund. "Or have you really forgotten who defeated your mother, Peter?" she asked making Edmund flinch.

Peter's blue eyes turned to ice as he glared at his younger sister. "I think that we've been waiting for Aslan, long enough!" he snapped and walked out of the room, with everyone following on his heels, Leaving edmund and Lucy alone in the room.

Edmund sighed. "That went well," he said and was startled when Lucy hugged Edmund tightly. "Lu, what's wrong?" he asked.

Lucy started to sob in Edmund's chest. "I don't want you to go, Ed" she whispered.

Edmund pulled back for a bit and lifted Lucy's chin a bit with his finger. He wiped away Lucy's tears with the pad of his thumb. "I've got to go, Lu," he said. "After all, who will be there to keep Peter's head on straight?" he asked.

Lucy frowned. "Peter will make me stay here though," she said. "But then he'll take you, Caspian and Susan with him. I'll be stuck here, wondering whether you and the others made it out alive!" she argued.

Edmund sighed. " There's going to be casualties, Lu," he retorted. "And you're the best at healing injuries," he added.

Lucy bit her lip. "I just don't want you to get hurt," she whispered.

Edmund pursed his lips and held out his right pinkie. "I, King Edmund, the Just, promise not to let myself get injured," he vowed, jokily.

Lucy laughed a bit and linked her left pinkie with his. "I'll hold you to that," she said.

"Edmund! Lucy!" they heard Peter shout. "We have to start planning!" he yelled, making them sigh.

This was it. There is no turning back. This is war.

* * *

**A/N: So here's chapter 4. Sorry about the delay. HSC is starting in at least 4 weeks so I've been studying like mad. Anyway how did you guys like it?**

**Please Review.**

**Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Let Go 2: Prince Caspian**

_Summary: _Sequal to Never Let Go. After their last adventure in Narnia, the Pevensie siblings return to Narnia, only to find it a darker place than they previously thought. Making new friends and helping Prince Caspian to reclaim his throne, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy will have to overcome obstacles that may drift them apart in order for Narnia to be at peace again. Evil is growing and love is blossoming. Will they be able to stop the evil from taking over Narnia? Edmund/Lucy and Peter/Susan.

**Happy reading folks!**

**Songs:**

**- Star wars revenge of the sith/ Battle over ****Coruscant**** (Star Wars Revenge of the Sith soundtrack)**

**- Raid on the castle (Narnia Prince Caspian soundtrack)**

**- Anakin's Betrayal (Star Wars Revenge of the Sith soundtrack)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Night Raid **

**After** three hours worth of planning, the Narnian army, Caspian and the Pevensie's, except for Lucy got ready for battle. Before they left, Lucy was saying goodbye to her siblings when Edmund pulled her aside, away from everyone else. Lucy was glad because she hugged him tightly and cried into his armoured chest. Edmund buried his head into Lucy's hair and breathed in her scent.

"Stay safe Edmund," she whispered.

Edmund smiled. "I will," he said as Lucy tilted her head to look at him. "Love you Lu," he whispered, kissing her forehead, letting his lips linger for a moment.

Lucy kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Ed," she replied and they hugged one more time before the signal flared that it was time to go.

Lucy watched her siblings, the Narnian army and Caspian walked out of the How, feeling hopeless. _Please, Aslan, keep them safe_ she thought.

* * *

When night started to fall, a griffin was carrying Edmund as they flew towards Miraz's castle. Peter, Susan and Caspian were being carried by other griffins. When they got to the castle, it was night. Night guards were patrolling the castle, like Caspian said. They landed on top of a tower and leaned against the roof, so they were out of sight from the guard. The guard looked up and frowned as he thought he heard something. He looked away when suddenly the griffin that carried Edmund, grabbed the guard and hurled him upwards as Edmund jumped down in the guards place.

Edmund grabbed his torch and turned it on to signal the others. He looked up at the sky to see Peter, Susan and Caspian, carried by the griffins, flying towards the castle and landed on the bridge. Caspian is flying low and he killed a soldier that stood in the way. Unknown by Edmund, a Telmarine soldier had spotted him signalling the other Narnian's who were hiding in the forest and held his crossbow, ready to shoot Edmund. Susan however was quicker, having a decade to practice, shot him in the heart, and the soldier fell down dead. When Caspian, Susan and Peter landed, Peter drew out his sword and beheaded a soldier who was standing on the bridge as well.

At another part of the castle, a minator named Asterius silently walked down a long corridor when a soldier turned around and drew out his sword when he saw Asterius. Asterius smirked and put a finger to his lips.

"Shh..." he whispered and Nikabrik, who was behind the soldier, knocked the soldier unconscious with the hilt of his dagger with a smirk on his face.

Under the castle, led by Reepicheep, the army of mice climbed out of the drain and into the castle and scurried across a rope that was across the bridge and into the castle. They snuck through corners and Reepicheep halted his army when he saw a ginger cat sleeping by the window. He drew out his sword and smiled mischievously as an idea came into his mind.

Caspian led Peter and Susan through several corridors and threw down a rope, tied onto a pole. They climbed down the rope and onto a ledge. Caspian knocked on a window quietly.

"Professor?" He asked quietly.

Caspian opened the window quietly as Susan and Peter came down the rope as well. Caspian stepped into the room and Susan and Peter followed. The room was completely empty and it looked like Cornelius hadn't been in here for a while. Caspian walked over to a desk and picked up the professors glasses.

Caspian looked at the High King and Queen. "I have to find him," he said quietly.

Peter shook his head. "You don't have time," he protested. "You need to get to the gatehouse," he added.

Caspian pursed his lips. "You wouldn't be here if it weren't for him," he snapped quietly and Susan and Peter glanced at each other. "And neither would I," he added.

Susan looked at Peter and sighed. "You and I can deal with Miraz," she said and then smirked. "After all, we've done this sort of thing before, 1300 years ago," she joked.

Caspian looked like he was going to beg. "And I can still get to the gatehouse in time," he added.

Peter pursed his lips and the look in Susan's eyes made him give in. "Alright fine," he agreed and Caspian ran off.

When we left off with Reepicheep, a Telmarine soldier was walking around the same area and spotted the ginger cat tied up. The soldier looked around suspiciously and drew out his sword. Reepicheep slid down a rope, upside down, and drew out his sword as well. The soldier turned around and opened his mouth in shock.

Reepicheep sighed. "Yes, I'm a mouse," he said, as though he said it a thousand times. Reepicheep slit the soldier's throat with his sword. He jumped down and signalled his army. They all jumped onto another soldier a knocked him unconscious. They ran over to the door and climbed onto each other's back and Reepicheep opened the door. Trumpkin stood outside and shot a soldier who snuck into the room, dead.

Reepicheep looked Trumpkin up and down. "Ah, we were expecting someone, you know, taller," he said.

Trumpkin looked down at Reepicheep annoyed. "You're one to talk," he grunted as he shut the door.

Reepicheep looked confused. "Is that suppose to be irony?" he asked, sheathing his sword.

Caspian snuck around the castle, ran down flights of stairs and finally found the dungeons. He knocked the guard unconscious and grabbed his keys before he saw his old professor, lying asleep in his cell.

He opened the door and Cornelius woke up and looked shocked when he saw the young prince again.

"Five more minutes?" Caspian asked sarcastically as he unlocked Cornelius' chain bounded hands.

"What are you doing here?" Cornelius asked as he got up stiffly from being on the ground for so long. "I didn't help you escape just so you could get captured again. You have to get out of here before Miraz learns you're here," he pleaded.

Caspian shrugged. "He'll learn soon enough," he said. "We are giving him your cell," he added as an afterthought.

Cornelius shook his head and grabbed Caspian's arm to force him to stop. "Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did," he warned.

Caspian's eyes widened but his face was full of anger. "What are you talking about?" he hissed.

Cornelius looked down. "I'm sorry," he apologized and Caspian shook his head and ran out of the cell, leaving the doctor behind.

Miraz was sleeping peacefully with his wife when he felt something cold and metal pressed in his neck. He snapped his eyes opened and chuckled when he saw who it was.

"Thank goodness... You're safe," he whispered.

Caspian glared. "Get up," he hissed.

Miraz climbed out of bed and woke up his wife.

Prunaprismia woke up and looked confused for a second before her gaze fell on Caspian. "Caspian?" she asked softly.

Caspian turned his glare to his aunt. "Stay where you are," he said as he held his sword to his uncle's neck.

Prunaprismia still looked confused. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Miraz glanced at his wife. "I should think it's obvious, dear," he answered before he turned his gaze to Caspian. "You know, some might consider this as inappropriate behaviour," he mocked.

Caspian snarled. "That doesn't seem to have stopped you," he growled and pushed Miraz to the wall with his sword.

Miraz smirked. "Well, you're not like me are you?" he asked and then shrugged. "It's sad, the first time you showed any backbone, and it's such a waste," he said, almost disappointed.

Prunaprismia, while Miraz was speaking, snuck quietly to grab the crossbow that was above their bed and aimed it at Caspian. "Put the sword down now Caspian," she said. "I don't want to do this," she added.

Just then Peter and Susan barged into the room, drawing out their sword and bow and arrow. Susan aimed her bow at Miraz's wife.

"We don't want you too, either," she snapped.

Miraz sighed irritated. "This used to be a private room," he said.

Peter looked at Caspian, angrily. "Caspian, what are you doing?" he asked. "You're supposed to be at the gatehouse," he added.

Caspian shook his head. "NO!" he snapped making Peter and Susan take a step back, startled. "Tonight for once, I want the truth!" he said to them before he turned to his uncle. "Did you kill my father?" he growled, pushing the sword in his uncle's neck.

Miraz smirked. "Now we get to it," he said.

Prunaprismia lowered the crossbow a little, shocked at the confession. "You told me your brother died in his sleep," she recalled.

Miraz shrugged. "That was more than less true," he admitted, unconcerned then turned to his nephew. "We Telmarines would have nothing if we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone," he said.

Prunaprismia looked disgusted. "How could you?" she whispered.

"For the same reason you would pull that trigger," Miraz growled at his wife and started to walk towards Caspian. "For our son!" he snarled and Caspian took a few steps back.

Susan moved her aim towards Miraz and then back towards Prunaprismia. "Stop! Stay right there!" she shouted, but Miraz didn't listen to her.

Miraz, sill looking at his wife said, "You must choose. Do you want our child to become king! Or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless!" he snarled.

Prunaprismia released the arrow from the crossbow and shot it at Caspian. "NO!" she shouted as Caspian fell over and Miraz snuck through a secret door that was behind the wall.

Back to Edmund, he heard Miraz's wife's scream and was startled. Because of this he accidently dropped his torched he was playing with and it fell down to the lower tower. A guard that was walking down the lower tower saw the silver object that was glowing from the moons light and accidently turned it on. Edmund hid behind the wall and watched the guard with pursed lips while he inwardly cursed inside. The beam of light shone high in the sky and outside the castle, Nikabrik and the army watched in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nikabrik asked Glenstorm who pursed his lips in thought.

Edmund jumped down and knocked the guard out. The castle started to come alive when the warning bells came on. Peter, Susan and Caspian ran through several corridors when Peter stopped and ran down a different corridor. Susan and Caspian stopped when they realised that the High King wasn't following them.

"Peter!" Susan shouted. _What is he doing now_? She thought.

Peter looked at her. "Our army is just outside!" he shouted, almost pleading. Susan and Caspian looked at each other before they ran after Peter down the corridor. Peter ran through the courtyard and killed two soldiers that were in his path.

He looked up to see Edmund fighting another soldier before he killed another one. "Now, Ed! Now, signal the troops!" he shouted.

Edmund rolled his eyes and growled. "I'm a little busy right now Pete!" he shouted back.

While fighting the soldier, Edmund accidently dropped his sword which went over the stone wall. He was trapped, and he would never be able to see Lucy again. He felt the coldness of the stone wall as he tried to think of how to get out of this mess. Edmund looked at his torch and had an idea. He grabbed it and knocked the soldier out unconscious. Edmund sighed when he tried to turn it on. It wasn't working. He cursed and below him, Peter is trying to open the gate.

Susan ran over to him, with Caspian on her heels. "Peter!" she shouted over the noise. "It's too late. We have to call it off while we still can!" she pleaded. She had a bad feeling about the result of this raid.

Peter shook his head and looked at Susan. "No! I can still do this!" he shouted and she sighed. He still is stubborn. "Help me!" he added.

Susan and Caspian looked at each other before they ran over to help Peter turn the wheel to open the gate.

"Just who exactly are you doing this for Peter?" Susan snapped and Peter remained silent, unable to answer as they continue to turn the wheel.

Edmund bit his lip as he tried to turn on his torch. Inside the castle, Trumpkin, Reepicheep and the mice start to turn a wheel that connected to the gate that lowers the bridge, which outside the gate, Glenstorm and the army are starting to grow restless. Edmund was silently cheering when his torch started to work. He turned it on and signalled the troops which made Glenstorm and the army charged, drawing their weapons and ready to fight.

The Narnians charged past Peter, Susan and Caspian who drew out their weapons and start to fight with the Narnian army.

"FOR NARNIA!" Peter shouted as he had a slight flashback to the Battle of Beruna when he first said those words.

The Narnians started to fight the Telmarine soldiers and up top, a soldier aimed his crossbow at Peter. Edmund growled as he had a flashback where he interfered his mother's plans of killing Peter. Edmund started to slide down and knocked the soldier over.

Peter looked up. "ED!" he shouted terrified at his brother's situation.

Edmund looked down at his brother for a second, confused before he turned to his left and gulped. Telmarine solders started to charge at him with crossbows aimed at him. Edmund dived into a room and shut the door with his feet, just in time as the arrows were released and were lodged in the timber of the door.

Peter and a minator named Tyrus start fighting the Telmarine soldiers and made their way up to Miraz's balcony. Tyrus jumped up onto Miraz's balcony but Glozelle shot him in the shoulder and Miraz walked over and pushed Tyrus off, dead. Peter watched the whole thing while fighting and looked around to see some of the Narnians trapped by the Telmarine soldiers.

Peter looked up at Miraz who was ordering something to Glozelle that sounded like, "Get that gate closed," but he couldn't hear it because of the Narnians and humans yells that felt like he was surrounded by them. He looked towards the gate only to see it starting to close.

Asterius saw the gate close as well and ran towards it and held the gate open with his strength and horns.

Peter looked at the other Narnians. "Fall back!" he yelled. "Retreat!" he shouted over the shouts of the Telmarine soldiers. Glenstorm grabbed Susan's arm and swung her over his back. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he started to charge back out the gate.

Susan looked back at Peter. "Caspian!" she shouted.

Peter turned to her. "I'll find him!" he shouted.

Edmund ran to the tower where he first landed and shoved his torch through the lock and ran over to the edge of the tower. He looked down and sighed. Why was he always in these types of situations? He thought. Where was the griffin? He looked back towards the door and could hear the soldiers bang against the door.

Down below, Peter found Caspian and Cornelius on horses and Caspian grabbing the reigns of another horse. A soldier was trying to grab the horse, but Peter was quicker and kicked the soldier off the horse and jumped off the horse's back.

Back with Edmund, the soldiers managed to break through the door and drew out their swords. Edmund gulped and looked down. _Sorry, Lu_, he thought to himself as he was pushed against the cold stone. He looked down again and smirked. _There is always a way out_ he thought to himself as he leaned back and fell down. A second later a griffin soared upwards in the sky, carrying Edmund on his back.

Peter barely managed to make it out of the gate in time as Asterius collapsed and the gate shut. Peter looked in horror to see that many of the Narnian army was still trapped inside, dying from arrows to the heart.

The draw-bridge started to go up. Holding back the tears, Peter hesitated before he started to ride away, following Susan and Caspian and the Narnians that survived. He looked at the sky and relief swept over him when he saw that Edmund was okay. How could this raid go so wrong? Peter shivered. He felt evil in the air and for some reason he thought it has something to do with his mother.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys that's chapter 5 up. HSC starts in 3 weeks so I won't be able to update until the 7****th**** of November when it ends. How did you guys like the chapter?**

**Please review **

**Thanks...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Let Go 2: Prince Caspian**

_Summary: _Sequal to Never Let Go. After their last adventure in Narnia, the Pevensie siblings return to Narnia, only to find it a darker place than they previously thought. Making new friends and helping Prince Caspian to reclaim his throne, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy will have to overcome obstacles that may drift them apart in order for Narnia to be at peace again. Evil is growing and love is blossoming. Will they be able to stop the evil from taking over Narnia? Edmund/Lucy and Peter/Susan.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia!**

**Happy reading folks!**

**Songs:**

**- Sorcery and Sudden Vengeance (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian soundtrack)**

**- Who else is coming (Doctor Who: Series 5 soundtrack)**

**Chapter 6: Tempers, the White Witch returns and a Brotherly talk...**

* * *

**Lucy **sighed for what felt like the hundredth time while she waited at the Stone Table for her siblings, Caspian and the Narnians to come back to the How. She pulled out her Fire Cordial and traced the designs on it with her finger slowly. What if her siblings died? How would she be able to survive back in England?

She then heard the horn, singling that they returned. Lucy pocketed her Fire Cordial and ran towards the entrance when she saw her siblings, Caspian and some of the Narnians walking towards her. She sighed in relief when she saw them but then frowned when she saw that Peter and Caspian weren't looking at each other and both looked angry.

She walked up to them. "What happened?" she asked.

Peter glared at Caspian angrily. "Ask him," he growled.

Susan gasped. "Peter!" she snapped.

Caspian turned towards the High King. "Me? You still could have called it off. There was still time," he argued.

Peter scoffed angrily. "No there wasn't thanks to you," he snapped at the future King. "If you'd kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now," he retorted.

"If you'd stayed here like I suggested they definitely would be," Caspian snapped.

Peter growled annoyed. "You called us first remember?" he asked sarcastically.

Caspian pursed his lips. "My first mistake," he said quietly, but the anger was clear in his voice.

Peter shook his head. "No. Your first mistake was thinking that you could lead these people," he corrected before walking off.

Caspian growled. "Hey!" he snapped making Peter turned to look at him and raised his eyebrow. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia," he whispered angrily.

Peter calmly walked up to Caspian and held his finger out at the young prince, making him feel like he was the one in trouble. "You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does," Peter said as if he was scolding a child. Caspian started to walk off but Peter continued. "You, him, your father... Narnia's better off without the lot of you," he finished making Caspian scream with anger as he and Peter drew out their swords but froze when they heard Edmund's voice.

"Stop it!" Edmund shouted at the High King and the young Prince. Peter and Caspian turned to look at him and saw that Glenstorm was lowering a barely breathing Trumpkin to the ground with Edmund's help. Peter and Caspian lowered their swords as Lucy started to run up to Trumpkin while taking out her Fire Cordial. Caspian sheathed his sword as he walked off with Nikabrik following him. Peter also sheathed his sword as he watched them with pursed lips.

Lucy opened her Cordial and gave Trumpkin a drop of it and held her breath. Edmund gently rested a hand on her shoulder as he watched the ginger dwarf. Trumpkin took a deep breath and looked around confused.

"What are you all standing around here for? The Telmarines would be here soon enough," he said as Lucy smiled and Edmund sighed as he glanced at Peter with a worried expression.

Trumpkin grabbed Lucy's arm making her look down at him. "Thank you... my dear little friend," he said softly making Lucy chuckle as she got up.

While Peter was venting off his anger, Caspian was in the corridor and was looking at the carvings of the Kings and Queens of Old. As a child, he thought that the Kings and Queens were inspirational leaders, but since meeting them he began to doubt his original thoughts. Especially High King Peter. He thought that High King Peter was loyal, selfless, strong, brave, all the qualities that a king possesses. But actually meeting him, well he began to re-evaluate his thoughts. He didn't even notice Nikabrik looking at him until the dwarf spoke.

"Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy?" he asked, leaning against the wall. "The kings and queens have failed us. Your army is half dead. And those that aren't will be soon enough," he added with a snarl as he walked forward to Caspian.

Caspian turned to the dwarf with an expressionless face. "What do you want?" he retorted. "Congratulations?"

Nikabrik stared at Caspian. "You want your uncle's blood. So do we. You want his throne? We can get it for you," he said simply as he smirked and walked off. Caspian hesitated for a brief second before he followed the dwarf, not noticing that he was being led into a trap. They both entered the Stone Table when Nikabrik started to speak again.

"You tried one ancient power. It failed," he snarled. "But there is a power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for near a hundred years," he added with an evil smirk.

Caspian heard a soft growling breath and drew out his sword, his heart pounding in his chest. He took a step forward. In the darkness, he could just see the outline of a figure in a cloak, walking towards him.

"Who's there?' Caspian asked, trying to keep his fear at bay.

A rasping voice grew louder as the figure still came towards him. "I am hunger. I am thirst. I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me... your enemies!" the figurer growled and removed the cloak. A Werewolf appeared as well as a Hag. Caspian took a step back.

The Hag decided to speak. "What you hate, so will we. No one hates better than us," she said.

Caspian lowered his sword and pursed his lips. "And you can... guarantee Miraz's death?" he asked.

The Hag nodded and bowed deeply. "And more," she added and Caspian sheathed his sword. Caspian turned his head to Nikabrik and Nikabrik nodded, a smirk still playing at his lips.

Nikabrik looked at the Hag who looked at the werewolf. "Let the circle be drawn," she said and as the werewolf drew a large circle around Caspian, the Hag was casting a spell in a foreign language. When the circle was drawn the Hag pulls out the broken remains of the White Witch's wand and jammed it into the floor, on the steps of an arch way. Ice was climbing up the wall, covering Aslan. It grew higher and higher and the White Witch appeared in the ice, looking down at him.

Caspian's eyes widened when he recognized who it was. He suddenly felt cold. He started to shake his head. "No, this isn't what I wanted..." he started to say and he tried to get out of the circle, when the werewolf held him in the middle of the circle and the Hag drew out a dagger.

"One drop of Adam's blood and you free me," the White Witch's voice said softly. "Then I am yours, my king," she added sweetly, smiling.

Caspian still continued to struggle against the strength of the werewolf's arms. The Hag used the dagger to draw a cut across Caspian's palm. The White Witch stuck out her hand out of the ice and continued to smile sweetly. Caspian struggled for a minute but when he looked at her in the eyes, he felt as though something was drawing him towards her, like he was under a spell. The Werewolf let go of Caspian when he stopped resisting.

"Stop!" a voice shouted and the White Witch saw her two sons and Trumpkin running into the room with their swords drawn out, ready to fight. The Werewolf climbed over the cracked Stone Table and tried to attack Edmund; however he dodged and tried to aim his sword at the werewolf's stomach. Nikabrik and Trumpkin clashed their swords together and Peter and the Hag were battling each other. The hag managed to knock out Peter's sword out of his hand.

The werewolf tried to attack Edmund once again but Edmund sliced the werewolf's leg, causing the werewolf to howl. Lucy came in as she saw Nikabrik standing over Trumpkin. She ran up to him, drew out her dagger and put it near Nikabrik's throat. Trumpkin looked surprised but Nikabrik grabbed Lucy's arm and twisted it around her back. Lucy screamed in pain as Nikabrik threw her to the ground and grabbed her dagger.

As Peter got knocked down on the floor, he kicked the Hag towards the stone pillar and Peter got off the floor and turned to see his mother and Caspian. Edmund managed to kill the werewolf and started to run off somewhere but Peter was too preoccupied to know where. He looked at Lucy to see Nikabrik advancing towards her, holding her dagger as Lucy crawled away from Nikabrik. Trumpkin came up behind Nikabrik and stabbed Nikabrik in the heart with his dagger and Nikabrik fell down dead. Once he was sure Lucy was safe, he turned to his mother and Caspian to see the White Witch still trying to reach out towards Caspian.

"Come on!" she begged softly. "Come," she added. Peter got to his feet and ran towards Caspian, knocking him out of the circle and on the floor.

Peter pointed his sword at his mother. "Get away from him," he growled at her.

The White Witch withdrew for a moment before she smiled at her son. "Peter, my son, I've missed you so much," she said sweetly. "Come, just one drop," she added as she reached towards him. "You know you can't do this alone," she said wisely. Peter hesitated just like Caspian did and he started to lower his sword to his side. However, before the White Witch could do anything, a sword is plunged into her stomach. The ice started to crack and Peter became confused. What was happening? His mother started to groan and then the ice wall broke down. Peter found his answer when he saw Edmund standing behind the wall, his sword still in the same position.

Edmund lowered his sword and glared at Peter. "I know. You had it sorted," he growled as he walked away from everyone, sheathing his sword as he went. He needed some time alone. Just as Edmund walked out of the room, Susan entered as she saw Caspian and Peter getting up. Susan glared at them both and grabbed Peter's arm and pulled him away from Caspian.

"You need to talk to Edmund now," she whispered angrily.

Peter looked confused. "Why?" he asked.

Susan scoffed. "Peter, you have been drifting away from Edmund for the past year ever since we came back from Narnia. You and Edmund haven't been behaving like brothers should. You're always snapping at Edmund every time you come home from fights, making him feel like everything is his fault!" she snapped.

Peter turned pale. "Edmund doesn't think like that," he denied, shaking his head.

Susan rolled her eyes. "How would you know?" she asked, someone had to get it through Peter's thick skull.

Peter took a deep breath. "I can't believe it," he whispered more to himself than to Susan. He looked at Lucy for a brief second before he left the room to search for his brother.

He found Edmund sitting near the river, under the eyes of the fawns that were on guard. Edmund's knees were close to his chest and his arms were tightly around them. His sword was lying beside him and his cheeks had silver tears running down them as he stared at the river. He looked small and vulnerable.

"Ed?" he asked softly.

Edmund's head snapped up when he heard his older brother's voice. "What do you want?" he asked angrily.

Peter sighed. "I guess I deserve that," he admitted as he sat down next to Edmund. Edmund's snort was his reply.

"Why, Pete?" Edmund asked in a quiet voice. "Why did you nearly release our mother who nearly killed me!" he shouted at Peter's face.

Peter was shocked for a minute before he replied. "It was as if she was drawing me in. Like the first time I came to Narnia," he explained.

Edmund's face softened a bit. "But you know how dangerous she is," he retorted and frowned.

Peter nodded. "Of course, I know, Ed. I'm so sorry Edmund," he apologised.

Edmund looked confused. "Sorry for what?" he asked. "England or just about to release our mother?" he added.

Peter chuckled weakly. "Both," he answered. "I am so sorry that I was angry all the time and that I was always getting into fights, taking my anger out on you, releasing our dearest mother," he ranted on when Edmund shook Peter's shoulders.

"Pete!" Edmund snapped and Peter stopped when he saw a little smile playing at Edmund's lips. "It's fine. I'm just glad that your back to the way you were and not letting your anger take over you all the time," he said and Peter smiled.

"So we're alright?" Peter asked.

Edmund smiled. "We're fine," he said softly as Peter drew his younger brother into his arms. Edmund sighed as he rested his head on Peter's shoulder. Peter ran his fingers through Edmund's hair when they heard running footsteps coming towards them. They both stood up and saw Susan running towards them, a panic expression on her face.

"What is it, Susan?" Edmund asked as Peter pulled both of them to their feet.

Susan tried to catch her breath. "You two better come quickly," was all she said before she ran off towards the secret door into the How. Peter and Edmund frowned at each other before they ran after Susan. Susan, Peter and Edmund ran towards the stone balcony where Caspian, Trumpkin and Doctor Cornelius were already waiting, looking nervous. Peter and Edmund turned to where they were looking and gasped. The massive Telmarine army was approaching the How, all wearing armour and pulling catapults with them. Miraz rode up the front, dressed in gold and metal armour, glaring at the How.

Peter glared Miraz. Now, this was war.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know I said that I would update on the 7****th**** but I had so many family issues and I had my year 12 Formal on Thursday so I hadn't had time to update. Anyway here is chapter 6. Did you guys like it? Was it worth the wait? Next chapter is the battle.**

**Please review :)**

**Thanks **


	7. Chapter 7

**Never Let Go 2: Prince Caspian**

_Summary: _Sequal to Never Let Go. After their last adventure in Narnia, the Pevensie siblings return to Narnia, only to find it a darker place than they previously thought. Making new friends and helping Prince Caspian to reclaim his throne, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy will have to overcome obstacles that may drift them apart in order for Narnia to be at peace again. Evil is growing and love is blossoming. Will they be able to stop the evil from taking over Narnia? Edmund/Lucy and Peter/Susan.

**A/N: Okay, only three people reviewed and they gave me the inspiration to finish this story. So this is dedicated to NarniaandHarryPotter4EVER, MrsPeetaMellark2.0, Blueeyedfreak and ****Lyn Gleason**** for those reviews! **

**Happy reading folks!**

**Songs:**

**- A Pressing Need To Save The World (Doctor Who soundtrack season 4)**

**- Emotions Get The Better Of Him (Doctor Who soundtrack season 5)**

**- The Duel (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian soundtrack)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Negotiations and The Duel...**

**Everyone** became tense and silent from seeing the massive Telmarine army and Peter called for another meeting. So once again, they were all gathered around the Stone Table and Peter began pacing around the room thinking of a plan. Once he thought of it he explained it to everyone and after it finished, the room became deadly silent.

The silence was broken by Trumpkin who looked at Peter angrily.

"Cakes and kettledrums! That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest part of the forest alone?" he snapped.

Peter pursed his lips, his blue eyes turned to ice. It's not like he wants Lucy to do this either. "It's our only chance," he insisted.

Susan stepped in and rested her hand gently on Lucy's shoulder. "And she won't be alone," she added.

Trumpkin looked around, apparently desperate for someone to disagree with Peter. When no one came, he turned to Lucy. "Haven't enough of us died already?" he asked quietly.

Trufflehunter walked up to Trumpkin. "Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope," he said and then smiled. "Queen Lucy hasn't, and neither have I," he added gently.

Reepicheep drew out his blade and held it close to his heart. "For Aslan," he said quietly and bowed.

A bear that was in the background nodded in agreement. "For Aslan," he repeated a little late.

Peter glanced at the bear and then he turned to Trumpkin who walked up to Lucy. "Then I'm going with you," he declared.

Lucy shook her head. "No," she said. "We need you here," she added and dropped her hand on his shoulder gently.

Peter nodded in agreement. "We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back," he said.

Caspian bit his lip as a thought came to him. "If I may?" he asked and Peter nodded at him to continue. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as King he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us sometime," he said and Peter looked interested.

After Caspian explained the plan and a lot of protest from Edmund, the plan was set in motion as Edmund along with Glenstorm and a giant began walking across the battlefield, carrying flowers. It looked harmless from where Miraz and Glozelle stood, but Miraz didn't fell for it.

Glozelle pursed his lips. "Perhaps they intend to surrender?" he suggested.

Miraz shook his head, dismissing that thought. "No. They are much too noble for that," he snarled. As Edmund approached, Glenstorm and the Giant stood waiting outside, receiving angry looks from the Telmarine army while Edmund was inside, and reading off the scroll that his brother wrote minutes ago.

"_I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender."_ Edmund started to roll up the scroll when Miraz spoke.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund," he started to say when he was interrupted by Edmund.

"King," Edmund corrected.

Miraz looked like he just got offended. "I beg your pardon?"

Edmund shrugged. "It's King Edmund actually. Just King though. Peter is the High King," he said and at the confused looks that he got from around him he smiled. "I know, it's confusing," he added.

Miraz took a deep breath. "Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out, by nightfall?" he asked.

Edmund raised his eyebrows. "Haven't you already underestimated our numbers?" he argued. "I mean only a week ago, Narnians were extinct," he added, trying to persuade Miraz to accept the challenge.

Miraz glared at Edmund. "And so you will be again," he snarled.

Edmund shrugged. "Then you should have little to fear," he said.

Miraz laughed loudly. "This is not a question of bravery!" he chuckled.

Edmund smirked. "So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman that's half your age?" he asked and Miraz stopped laughing and glared at him.

"I didn't say that I refused," he growled.

A Telmarine Lord spoke up. "You shall have our support your majesty, whatever your decision," he said.

Sopespian turned to Miraz. "Sire, our military advantage alone allows us the perfect to avoid..." his sentence was cut short by Miraz who jumped up in his seat and withdrew his blade towards Sopespian.

"I'm not avoiding anything!" he growled.

Sopespian backed away slightly. "I was merely pointing out, that My Lord has every reason to refuse," he said weakly looking at the other Lords.

Glozelle shook his head. "His Majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chance to show his people the bravery of their new King," he said logically and Miraz turned quickly to Edmund and sharply pointed his sword at Edmund.

"You had better hope that your brother's sword is sharper than his pen," he snarled and Edmund smirked in response.

When Edmund and the others arrived, he, Peter and the army got ready while Susan and Lucy got ready to leave. Caspian suggested to use his horse and Susan and Lucy hopped on Caspian's horse.

Caspian smiled. "Destire has always served me well. You are in good hands," he told them.

Lucy chuckled. "Or hooves," she joked.

Caspian smiled at Lucy before he turned to Susan. "Good luck," he said quietly and Susan nodded.

"Thanks," she said, still tense around him. Susan had mixed feelings about both Peter and Caspian and couldn't choose between them.

Caspian bit his lip and pulled out Susan's horn. "Maybe it's time to hand this back," he said softly.

Susan smiled. "Why don't you keep it?" she asked. "You might need to call me again," she teased before cantering away.

Lucy scoffed. "You might need to call me again!" she repeated.

Susan rolled her eyes at her younger sister. "Oh, shut up," she said as they left the How.

Half an hour later, Peter and Edmund walked out of the How, hearing the Narnian's cheers as they walked onto the battlefield. The Telmarines on the other side were cheering loudly for their leader.

Miraz pursed his lips in thought and turned to Glozelle. "If it should appear to be going poorly..." he trailed off with a knowing look in his eyes.

Glozelle nodded slowly. "Understood, My Lord," he said.

When Peter arrived, he withdrew his sword from Edmund and stepped forward to meet Miraz. They began circling each other like a pack of angry wolves.

Miraz smirked behind his helmet. "There is still time to surrender," he suggested.

Peter glared at the man standing before him. "Well, feel free," he retorted

Miraz growled. "How many more must die for the throne?" he asked sarcastically.

"Just one," was Peter's reply before he pulled down his helmet and the two kings began to fight with their armies cheering behind them.

Back in the forest, Susan was urging Caspian's horse to go faster when she heard Lucy's breathing quicken.

"They've seen us!" Lucy said loudly in her sister's ear and Susan looked up, only to see five or more Telmarine soldiers chasing after them. She cursed silently and galloped away as quickly as she could.

Once they were inside a clearing and away from the soldiers, Susan slid off gracefully and handed the reins to Lucy.

"Take the reins," she said to Lucy and handed them to her.

Lucy wrapped her hands around them, confused and scared of what her sister is planning. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

Susan chuckled weakly. "I'm sorry Lucy," she said. "But it looks as though you'll be going alone after all," she added and urged the horse to take off before she pulled out her arrow and held it in the right position on her bow before she looked behind her and glanced back at Lucy.

With one last look, Susan smiled at Lucy weakly and Lucy took off. Once she was sure that her sister was safe, Susan turned around and saw the Telmarine soldiers approaching her. Susan took a deep breath and took aim before firing her arrow. She managed to take a few soldiers down until she collided with a horse and got knocked down. A Telmarine soldier ran up to Susan and pointed his sword at her. Susan took a deep breath, ready for the final blow when suddenly Caspian came charging in and killed the soldier before looking at Susan with a grin.

"Are you sure you don't need that horn?" he teased and Susan smiled before she climbed on Caspian's horse and they rode off.

Meanwhile, back at the battlefield, Peter and Miraz are continuing fighting when Peter expertly hit Miraz on the back. Miraz grunted in pain before he turned around and knocked off Peter's helmet. Miraz took another swing at Peter who dodged it and knocked off his coif in the process. Peter swung low and managed to cut Miraz's leg who grunted again.

Miraz glanced at Glozelle who is still holding the crossbow in his hands before he took a swing at Peter who fell over but got back up again. After some strikes and blows, Miraz tripped Peter over and then stepped on Peter's shield which was close to his arm. Peter screamed in pain until he saw Miraz's sword swinging at him. Peter rolled out of the way and blocked Miraz's attack. Peter stopped suddenly and tripped Miraz who yelled in frustration.

When they both got up, Peter heard a horse's whine and looked over Miraz's shoulder, only to see Susan and Caspian riding towards them. Peter tried hard not to smile in relief. Susan was safe.

His thoughts were interrupted by Miraz. "Does his Highness need a respite?" he growled.

"Five minutes?" Peter asked.

"Three!" Miraz snarled and they both limped back to their armies.

Peter's eyes widened as a thought came to him. "Lucy?" he asked.

Susan sighed as she and Caspian walked up to him. "She got through, with a little bit of help," she said and glanced at Caspian.

Peter smiled gratefully at the young Prince. "Thanks," he said.

Caspian shrugged. "Well, you were busy," he replied, glaring at his uncle.

When Peter glanced back, he saw Miraz snapping at his generals and he turned back to Susan. "You'd better get up there. Just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines to keep their word," he said and Susan nodded slowly.

Then Susan did something that Peter didn't expect. She kissed him on the lips. When she pulled back, Peter stared at her.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Susan bit her lip and brought her hand to his cheek, caressing it slightly. "Just in case," she said quietly before walking towards the How.

Edmund turned his head and saw that the Narnian army were getting restless. Edmund turned his head to his brother. "Keep smiling," he said softly and Peter turned around, raised his sword and forced a smile on his face. The Narnians cheered loudly for their leader.

Peter held his arm and groaned as he sat down on a chair. He turned to Edmund. "I think it's dislocated," he said and Edmund went behind Peter and gently grabbed Peter's arm, trying to pop it back into place.

Peter bit his lip as a thought came to him. "What do you think happens at home, if you die here?" he asked softly making Edmund look at him. Why was Peter even thinking about that? Peter turned to his brother and smiled weakly at him. "You have always been there, and I never really... AHH!" he yelled in pain as Edmund popped his shoulder back into place.

"Save it for later," Edmund replied. He couldn't bear the thought of Peter saying goodbye. He rushed to get Peter's helmet as Peter stood up. Peter shook his head when he was offered his helmet which made Miraz decline his helmet as well.

As both Kings walked back into the fighting arena, Peter quickly attacks Miraz who parried. Miraz then started to hit Peter with his shield which made Peter fell and Miraz started to run towards him. Peter expertly blocks the attack and then tripped Miraz. Both kings quickly got back onto their feet and Peter knocked Miraz's sword out of his hands. The Narnian army continued to cheer loudly for their leader as Peter continued to attack Miraz, with Miraz using his shield. Peter tried to attack Miraz but failed and Miraz took the advantage to knock out Peter's sword. Miraz's next move was to hit Peter with his shield but Peter caught it and twisted Miraz's shield behind Miraz's back. Enraged at the High King, Miraz elbowed Peter and pushed him into a pillar and Peter fell to the ground. Miraz start to charge towards Peter and picked up his sword and tried to attack Peter with it. However Peter blocked it with his vambrace before he punched Miraz's wounded leg before he stood up and clenched his fist.

Miraz howled in pain and collapsed on the ground, holding his wounded leg. "Respite!" He pleaded. "Respite!"

Edmund glanced at Peter who was holding out his fist ready to strike Miraz again and then he glanced at Miraz who lowered his head, gasping for breath. "Now's not the time for chivalry, Pete!" he yelled.

Peter turned to look at Edmund for a brief second before he turned to Miraz. His fist still in the pose to hit the Telmarine King. Miraz held up his hands, preparing himself for the final blow when Peter lowered his arm and walked back to the Narnian's side. While his back was turned, Miraz grabbed his sword and ran towards Peter, ready to strike him down.

"Look out!" Edmund shouted to his brother and Peter turned around just in time to grab Miraz's sword and swung it around, stabbing him beneath the arm. Miraz gasped in pain and fell down to his knees. Peter held Miraz's sword in a position that would end his life.

However, Peter hesitated and Miraz noticed it and smirked. "What's the matter, Boy?" Miraz growled. "Too cowardly to take a life?" he asked.

Peter glared and pursed his lips together. "It's not mine to take," he growled back before he turned to Caspian and held out the sword to him.

Caspian took a step forward and took the sword that could end his uncle's life. Caspian raised the sword a little.

Miraz glanced at his nephew and frowned. "Perhaps I was wrong," he said quietly. "It seems you have the makings of a good Telmarine King after all," he added and lowered his head, ready for the final blow.

Caspian raised the sword higher, screamed loudly and ploughed the sword into a patch of grass, sparing his uncles life.

Caspian glared at Miraz. "Keep your life," he snarled. "But I'm giving the Narnian's back their kingdom," he added before he walked back to the Narnians who were cheering loudly.

Sopespian walked up to Miraz and helped him up. "My King," he said quietly.

Miraz glared at his general. "I will deal with you, when this is over," he growled quietly, not knowing how true that sentence would be.

Behind Miraz's back, Sopespian pulled out one of Susan's arrow. "It is over," he growled back before he shoved the arrow into his back. Miraz gasped and fell over, dead.

Sopespian tried to look shocked and turned to the Telmarine army. "Treachery! They shot him!" he yelled making Peter, Edmund and Caspian turn to him in confusion.

Sopespian grabbed Miraz's sword. "They murdered our king! To arms!" he yelled and the Narnian army prepared themselves as they wait for the clash with the massive Telmarine army.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't kill me! I have an explanation as to why I was late in updating this story. I was in an accident a month ago and was in the hospital for three weeks, plus doing physiotherapy for four more weeks after that :/ **

**Anyway now that I've recovered, I can do more updates :) there will be at least three more chapters until this story ends, man things go quick. **

**How did you like the kiss between Peter and Susan?**

**Please review :)**

**Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Never Let Go 2: Prince Caspian**

_Summary: _Sequal to Never Let Go. After their last adventure in Narnia, the Pevensie siblings return to Narnia, only to find it a darker place than they previously thought. Making new friends and helping Prince Caspian to reclaim his throne, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy will have to overcome obstacles that may drift them apart in order for Narnia to be at peace again. Evil is growing and love is blossoming. Will they be able to stop the evil from taking over Narnia? Edmund/Lucy and Peter/Susan.

**A/N 1: ****Special thanks to ****mrspeetamellark2.0**** and ****NarniaandHarryPotter4EVER**** for reviewing the last chapter :) love you both!**

**Songs:**

**-The Duel (Narnia: Prince Caspian soundtrack)**

**-The Armies Assemble (Narnia: Prince Caspian soundtrack) **

**-The Battle at Aslan's How (Narnia: Prince Caspian soundtrack)**

**-Tooth and Claw (Doctor Who series 1 and 2 soundtrack)**

**-The Door in the Air (Narnia: Prince Caspian soundtrack)**

**-Rose's theme (Doctor Who series 1 and 2 soundtrack)**

**Happy Reading Folks!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Battle, Return of the Lion and Peace...**

Peter, Edmund, Caspian, Susan, Trumpkin and the Narnian army stood tense, weapons in their hands while they were waiting for the Telmarine Army. As the Telmarine Army charged, Peter glanced at Caspian, who was on a horse and nodded. Caspian rode back to the How where at least a hundred Narnian soldiers were waiting.

Caspian raised his sword. "Narnians! Charge!" he yelled and began leading the secret Army, counting in time with the High King.

Peter could hear Susan saying, "Archers to the ready!" and he knew that she and Trumpkin along with the others were filling their bows with arrows.

When Peter reached the number nine in his head, he stood in a fighting position. "Get ready!" he yelled.

Susan took a deep breath. "Take your aim!" she ordered.

Trumpkin glanced around him and yelled, "Stay with them!"

Underneath the ground, Caspian yelled, "Now!" and the Narnian Army began to smash the stone pillars, making the ground crumble in the process. As it collapsed, some members of the Telmarine Army began to fall into the pit.

Up above, Susan held her bow in position and glared at the Telmarine Army. "Fire!" she yelled and all the arrows went firing at once, heading for the enemy.

Below the ground, two dwarfs lowered a bridge as Caspian led the Narnian Army into the sun and out in the battle, right into the Telmarine Cavalry. A soldier managed to climb out of the pit and glanced at Reepicheep who was in his armour.

The soldier looked him up and down, wondering if he was seeing things. "You're a mouse," he finally said.

Reepicheep sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Were humans always this narrow minded? "You people have no imagination!" he said before he killed him.

As the battle continued, Peter looked around hopeless and only had one thought on his mind. He turned to Susan who was looking at him and he saw her shaking her head.

"Lucy," he said quietly. Peter glanced back to the Telmarine Army and made a decision. He raised his sword. "Back to the How!" he shouted.

As the Narnian's began to retreat, catapults were fired and smashed the entrance to the How, blocking their escape. As Debris began to fall, the ledge where Susan and her legion were began to crumble as well.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" She yelled before she fell off the edge. Trumpkin caught her by the arm, and Susan slipped off and fell to the next level. Susan got up and joined the others who took their positions. Edmund drew out his sword and the Narnian Army, as tired as they were ready to fight. The Narnian Army began to charge with Peter leading the way.

Back in the forest, Lucy was riding as quickly as she could to get to Aslan. However she is being pursued by a Telmarine soldier who was on horseback as well. All of a sudden Aslan jumped out and roars so loudly that Lucy's horse reared up and Lucy fell off her horse, she looked up and saw that Aslan jumped over her and tackled the Telmarine soldier off his horse.

Lucy couldn't believe it until she ran to the top of the hill and saw that Aslan was still there and that the Telmarine soldier was running away from the forest.

When Aslan turned around, Lucy started to smile. "Aslan," she breathed and ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his mane.

When Lucy pulled back she sat down in front of him. "Edmund and I knew it was you, the whole time we knew it," she said happily but then she frowned. "Peter and Susan didn't believe us," she added quietly.

Aslan nodded. "And why would that stop you two from coming to me?" he asked

Lucy bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I guess I was scared to come alone and Edmund started to argue with Peter," she said quietly. "Why haven't you shown yourself? Why didn't you come roaring in to save us like last time?" she asked.

Aslan smiled gently. "Things never happen the same way twice, dear one," he said softly.

Lucy bit her lip. "If Edmund and I came earlier... everyone who died... could we have stopped that?" she asked sadly.

Aslan shook his head. "We can never know what would have happened, Lucy. But what will happen is another matter entirely," he replied.

Lucy looked up at him. "Do you mean you would help?" she asked hopeful.

Aslan nodded. "Of course, as will you," he said and Lucy bit her lip.

"Oh, well, I wish I was braver," she admitted.

Aslan smiled. "If you any braver, you'd be a lioness," he chuckled before he stood up. "Now I think that your friends have slept long enough, don't you?" he asked Lucy before he roared loudly.

Back at the battlefield, the fight between the Telmarine and the Narnian Army still continued. A few Telmarine soldiers circled around Caspian, making him fall into the pit. Glozelle grabbed a spear and started to advance on Caspian who crawls backwards. Glozelle raised the spear but stopped when he saw it was Caspian. Just as he was about to kill him, a tree root grasped Glozelle around his waist and knocked him out against the wall of the pit.

Caspian stood up and Peter helped him out of the pit as walking trees started to walk and attack the Telmarine soldiers.

Peter grinned at the trees. "Lucy," he said to Edmund, Susan and Caspian.

The Telmarine Army are still launching catapults when one of the tree's roots slammed underground and wrapped itself around the catapult and crushed it to bits.

"FOR ASLAN!" Peter yelled and the Narnian Army charged towards the Telmarine Army.

Suddenly, the Telmarine began to retreat towards the forest and towards Beruna. As they reached the bridge, with the Narnian Army advancing on them. They saw Lucy walking calmly on the other side. Sopespian started to think that it was a joke when Lucy withdrew her dagger with a smirk across her face. Just as Sopespian was about to charge again, Aslan stood beside Lucy and glared at the Telmarine Army.

Sopespian looked back and saw that the Narnian Army was behind them. They were surrounded. He looked at the girl and the lion and glared.

"CHARGE!" he yelled and began to ride across the bridge when all of a sudden, Aslan roared loudly, making him to stop his horse. Under the bridge, the water from the river started to act strangely. It began to bubble when a massive wave started to come towards them, forming into Poseidon.

Poseidon looked towards Lucy and Aslan and Aslan nodded. Poseidon then turned his attention to Sopespian, who was looking at him frightened. As the bridge is lifted into the air, some of the Telmarine soldiers fell off it, making Sopespian standing on the bridge alone. Suddenly he disappeared, as did Poseidon, making the river turn back to normal.

The remaining Telmarine soldiers began to climb out of the water in surrender, giving their swords to the Narnians. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Caspian began to climb out of the water and kneeled before the Great Lion.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia," he said and Peter, Susan and Edmund rose. Caspian remained kneeling.

"All of you," Aslan added and Caspian looked up at the lion in shock before he looked back at the ground.

"I do not think I am ready," he admitted.

Aslan smiled. "It is for that very reason, I know you are," he said softly and Caspian stood up.

Just then they heard music and they saw several mice carrying Reepicheep on a little stretcher, barely breathing. Lucy reached forward and unscrewed her cordial and gave Reepicheep a drop of the magical cordial.

Reepicheep took a deep breath and sat up. "Oh, thank you, Your Majesty," he said, grateful. Then he saw Aslan. "Oh, hail Aslan! It is a great honour to be..." he stumbled forward and turned around. His tail was missing. "I am completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion," He said, embarrassed before he turned to Lucy and looks at her cordial. "Perhaps a drop more?" he asked.

Lucy frowned and bit her lip. "I don't think it does that," she said softly.

Reepicheep shrugged. "You can have a go," he suggested, desperate.

Aslan smiled. "It becomes you well, small one," he said.

Reepicheep turned to Aslan. "All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw. For a tail is the honour and glory of a mouse," he replied.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honour, friend," he said calmly.

Reepicheep started to get embarrassed. "Well, it's not just the honour. It's also great for balance, and climbing, and grabbing things," he trailed off as he couldn't think of anything else to say. Aslan smiled at the noble mouse.

The other mice drew out their swords and held them to their tails as well. Not wanting their leader to feel embarrassed.

A mouse spoke. "May it please your high Majesty; we will not bear the shame of wearing an honour denied to our chief," he said.

Aslan laughed. "Not for your honour, but for the love of your people," he replied logically before he breathed on the mouse.

Reepicheep's tail grew back and Reepicheep held on to it tightly. "Oh, look! Thank you, thank you, my liege! I will treasure it always! From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility," he vowed, making the humans and Aslan laugh.

Aslan turned to Lucy. "Now, where is this Dear Little Friend you've told me so much about?" he asked her and all of them turned to Trumpkin glanced over at them nervously. He walked over to the lion slowly and kneeled down in front of him. Aslan roared, frightening Trumpkin who shudders.

Lucy turned to Trumpkin. "Do you see him now?" she asked making Trumpkin chuckle nervously.

A celebration was held and the Narnians entered the city, smiling happily, along with the Kings and Queens of Old. The next morning, Caspian walked down the steps where people were busy cleaning the castle.

He turned his head and saw that Peter and Susan were walking with Aslan, who was talking to them. Just as he turned, he heard Aslan say his name and looked at them again.

"We are ready. Everyone has assembled," he said before he walked off, leaving the High King and Queen with Aslan.

After lunch, the Telmarine people and the Narnian's were gathered outside in a courtyard where Caspian stood with Aslan and the King and Queen's of Old.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers," he said, turning his head to look at the Great Lion.

One of the Telmarine Lords spoke up. "It has been generations since we left Telmar," he said.

Aslan shook his head. "We are not referring to Telmar," he replied. "Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same world as our kings and queens," he added, looking over to the Pevensie's. "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start," he said looking at the audience.

There was a collective pause and the people were deciding if they wanted to return or not when someone spoke up.

"I will go," Glozelle said and Caspian turned his head to look at him. "I will accept the offer," he added and Aslan nodded.

Prunaprismia nodded in agreement. "So will we," she said. She, her baby and a Telmarine Lord walked behind Glozelle and stood before Aslan.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good," he said and he breathed on them. The tree behind Caspian began to twist before an oval opening appeared. Glozelle, Prunaprismia, her baby and the Telmarine Lord walked through it and disappeared, as if they fell of the cliff.

One of the Telmarine locals spoke the thoughts that were in everyone else's mind. "How do we know that he is not leading us to our deaths?" he asked.

Reepicheep walked up to Aslan. "Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice though with no delay," he suggested.

Aslan smiled at him before turning to Peter and Susan.

Peter pursed his lips and stepped forward. "We'll go," he said quietly.

Edmund turned to his brother in confusion. "We will?" he asked.

Peter nodded. "Come on. Our time's up," he replied and walked to Caspian and handed him his sword. "After all we're not really needed here anymore," he added quietly.

Caspian took Peter's sword. "I will look after it until you return," he vowed.

Susan bit her lip. "I'm afraid that's just it," she said and Caspian turned to her in confusion. "We're not coming back," she added.

Lucy's eyes widened. "We're not?" she asked quietly.

Peter walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You two are," he said while looking at Edmund before turning to Aslan. "At least, I think he means you two," he added.

Lucy turned to Aslan. "But why? Did they do something wrong?" she asked.

Aslan shook his head. "Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own," he answered.

Peter smiled at Lucy. "It's alright, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be, but it's alright. One day you'll see too. Come on," he said and he, Edmund and Lucy were saying goodbye to Trumpkin, Glenstorm and Cornelius. Susan walked up to Caspian. She had to set things right.

Susan smiled. "I'm glad I came back," she admitted.

Caspian smiled sadly. "I wish we had more time together," he said.

Susan chuckled. "It would never have worked out anyway," she replied.

Caspian bit his lip. "Why not?" he asked.

Susan smiled. "I am 1300 years older than you," she joked before she frowned. "You will find someone Caspian," she said and hugged him.

Lucy looked a little disgusted. "I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand," she said quietly to Edmund.

Edmund chuckled. "I'm older and I don't think I want to understand," he joked and Lucy giggled.

Susan walked over to join the others and they walked forwards to the opening in the tree. Edmund and Lucy glanced back at Aslan who smiled at them. They walked through and suddenly they were on the train station with the train rushing forward, slowing to a stop. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy looked at each other in confusion as they were back in their school uniforms.

The boy that talked to Susan at the newspaper stand walked into the train and turned to her in confusion. "Aren't you coming Phyllis?" he asked.

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy looked at each other in confusion before they grabbed their suitcases and board the train.

Edmund started to look through his bag. "Do you think that there is any way we could get back?" he asked.

Peter, Susan and Lucy looked at him. Edmund looked up. "I left my new torch in Narnia!" he explained and they laughed as the train pulled away and disappeared taking them to school and back to their normal life.

* * *

**A/N: THAT'S IT! The grand finale! How did you guys like it? The sequal will be up soon :) thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourite, followed and alerted this story!**

**Please Review **

**Thanks**

**Princess Pevensie**


End file.
